


Iceberg

by Hessefan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tú lo sabes muy bien y Tsuna también. No te preocupa que el resto del mundo no se entere. después de todo siempre te tuvo sin cuidado lo que opine al respecto "el resto del mundo".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iceberg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yageni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yageni/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Katekyô Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, no soy Akira Amano escribiendo un fanfic en español de mi propia serie.

Tú lo sabes muy bien y Tsuna también. No te preocupa que el resto del mundo no se entere, después de todo siempre te tuvo sin cuidado lo que opine al respecto el resto del mundo.

Si lo cuidas de esa forma tan devota no es sólo porque sea el Décimo. Si lo sigues a todas partes no es sólo porque sea tu jefe. Y si callas todo lo que sientes no es sólo porque nunca antes habías tenido a nadie a quien decirle todas esas sandeces, al menos hasta que apareció él.

Piensas que aunque la gente —como ese estúpido del beisbol o el cabeza de césped— se ría de ti y crea que detrás de tus actos se esconden otros intereses, Tsuna sabe muy bien lo mucho que te cuesta todo esto. Y eso te reconforta.

Alguien como tú, que aprendió a estar solo, que le gusta estar solo porque es lo único que conoce, se desencaja ante estas situaciones.

"Amigo" no es algo que digas a la ligera.

A veces la gente habla de más y hasta se sorprende al verlos juntos, se preguntan cómo alguien de la talla de Tsuna camina a tu lado sin tenerte miedo. Y hasta tú te lo preguntas a veces.

No puedes más que sentirte afortunado de poder decir que, además de tu jefe, es tu amigo. Aunque "decirlo" es una manera figurativa.

No. De tu boca nunca se oirán palabras de ese estilo, de hecho crees que te costará un mundo acatar su último pedido y llamarlo por su nombre. Y es que sabes que "Décimo" a veces suena muy frío, pero eres así a fin de cuentas: frío. Sin embargo eso no significa que todas esas cosas que callas no las sientas.

—Tsuna —te dice él frenando tu verborrea.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Que mi nombre es Tsuna.

—Lo sé, décimo. —Frunces el ceño, preguntándote qué clase de droga ha consumido tu jefe ese día para salir con algo así, hasta que entiendes que de nuevo te lo está pidiendo.

Te sale tan natural tratarlo de esa forma tan distante y protocolar que a veces lo haces sin darte cuenta.

Ante el prolongado silencio Tsuna te sonríe y niega con la cabeza. No, definitivamente te costará un mundo.

Él sabe todo eso muy bien y por ese motivo no te presiona. Por el momento sólo en tu mente puedes llamarlo por su nombre y decirle todas esas cosas que suenan tan cursis y que día a día te fuerza a decir de una manera tan sutil que casi ni te das cuenta.

Que la gente se ría de ti, que piense que tu devoción por el décimo es "amor". Tal vez lo sea, una forma muy retorcida de cariño. No lo sabes, ¿cómo saberlo si es un sentimiento que nunca conociste? El calor de un abrazo, lo confortante que son las palabras de aliento, el saber que se cuenta con una persona... son detalles que sólo las personas como tú saben valorar al punto tan extremo al que lo llevas. Al punto de parecer un loco ante la mirada de los demás porque, puertas adentro, eres muy consciente de lo que eres capaz de hacer por una persona a la que puedes considerar "amigo". Por Tsuna. Por el décimo.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Citando un fic: eso de ser amigos de los amigos, es complicado. Somos gente rara.
> 
> El prompt esta vez es Iceberg. No estaba muy segura de traer esta viñeta, pero mi musa se resiste (parece que no sabe que existen otros fandoms además de One Piece) y no tengo ideas mejores y más elaboradas para KHR!
> 
> Regalo de fin de año :3
> 
> Comenten o los morderé hasta la muerte (Hibari dixit).


End file.
